Tommy Pickles
by jjbers
Summary: Deleted Summary
**Jesse: Hey guys, I got two story ideas, here is one of them. Enjoy! Celrock owns the New Rugrats**

It was a quiet evening in San Jose, California as a young purple headed adult, named Tommy Pickles, sat there at his desktop screen with it displaying a site called . He sighed out of pure frustration as he put his head on his desk.

"Why the h**l is there no content on this anymore…it was better during 2013 than now." Tommy said.

"That's another goal for the Denver Outlaws!" The announcer yelled on the TV in the other room. Two men cheered as the lacrosse team, scored another goal. These two men were Chuckie and Phil

 _End of Intro, into Tommy's thoughts_

"Why the f**k does no one gives an s**t this website anymore." I thought as I remembered a better time

It was 1991, "Wait way to far back"

It was 1999, "That's alright"

I was sitting with all my friends watching one of my favorite shows as a kid. "I was a kid, now kidding," anyways, the show was Rugrats, with the main character being TP, the cowardly second character, CF, comic-relive twin PD and LD. There was a baby too, DP. I enjoyed its for its run from when I found it in a movie theater in 1998 going to watch Bug's Life to 2002, that's when things were starting to change.

2002, oh it was one h**l of a year for change, now that I was eleven things started changing first of all I got a GameCube early in the year cause it was sold out at Christmas time. I loved that system and requested so badly of a Game Boy Advance, but I never got one. At the same time as requesting the Game Boy, a new favorite of mine appeared, Teen Titans, on Cartoon Network, a network I watched for another one of my shows I like, Powerpuff Girls. Teen Titans was my new favorite show, but I got some heat breaking news in 2004.

2004, I was now thirteen, I was scrolling around for Nickelodeon news on , and I came along this. "2 long running cartoons are being canceled on Nickelodeon," It was probably…"Wait long running, oh yeah Rugrats and Hey Arnold." Will you please be quiet, "Fine"…Thank you… It was Rugrats and Hey Arnold…why. Whatever, I was greatly disappointed when I discovered that it was now going to air anymore. I was glued to the CRT screen all day June 8, 2004. And that was it, no more new adventures with TP, no more diaper jokes with PD and LD. Old episodes still ran, but that was it, I barely watched Nickelodeon after that, and just watched Cartoon Network. That would all change in 2012

Now 8 years in the future, the group of friends of us has changed ways, Dil started MIT in MA. Kimi and I were dating for about 2 years in the end of the decade but she broke with me for someone else on December 31st, 2009, couldn't have made into the new decade. Lil was killed in a accident, with a drunk driver, she had no seatbelts, Phil was injured was in the hospital until the beginning of this year (5 years….wow that's a long time). The accident was on August 27, 2007, Lil was only 16. I now in my last semester of year of college and things still are changing, Phil and Chuckie, who is more popular than he was in middle school, are starting to both like lacrosse. Slowly I was becoming more of a blank slate, barely anyone knew me. Again things would change going into the New Year, 2013.

Nothing really happened thought most of 2013, just the same stuff as previously motioned "Life sucked then" F**K OFF!..."Sorry"…Dear mother of the lord he is annoying…-sighs-…Well, on October 25, 2013 I found a VHS of an newer movie (2006) and watched it, Bambi II "Why the h**l did I watch that" Please stop interrupting FOR THE LAST TIME!..."Ok, fine –walks off-" Finally, anyways I found the movie to be childish and stupid, that's until the ending, and holy s**t it is freaking still making me doubt if Disney makes XXX Bambi movies…they both kiss…Yes I did go about a tangent but I'm fine now. Anyways for the most random reason, I was searching Bambi fanfiction. And I found two sites, Bambi Source, and . I was at first real big on Bambi Source in November and December 2013, then I found (.com is a different website, that was taken down some time by in 2015) I joined on November 27, 2013, same day as my brother's birthday (21st to be exact) I wrote a story that I regret writing to this day and that was my first look at the site. I continued to be on Bambi Source until May 2014 when I re-discovered my Fanfiction account, with the story still up since the pervious November. I deleted that story and wrote a story called Deer Herd, I thought it was fail in such a silent community, and indeed I was right. I was going to leave the site and continue on Bambi Source, but I decided on one last story, what I didn't know how popular it was going to get.

December 2nd, 2013, my parents call me up to clean out the last of my room, the VHS and DVD's shelf, I drove there to clean it out, and I found one thing that many people don't have, every single d**m store bought VHS of Rugrats after 1999, including every single movie. I loved them so much that I decided to keep them; I still have them in my apartment bedroom to this day. Now let's go to June 2014, six months later, to my re-growing love of Rugrats continues, I decide to write my

"Tommy!" Phil said.

"What" I yelled as I lifted my head of the desk.

"Denver Outlaws won!" Chuckie yelled over Phil.

"Nice" I spoke like a depressed cow.

Anyways where was I, oh yeah I decided to write my very first Rugrats fanfiction, and my last fanfiction on the site, Two and Up, and like I guessed, it failed, but this time, someone had faith in the story, that person, goes by the screen name of "Celrock" She was a college student living in MA, like little Dil. She gave me enough sprit to completely redo the whole idea, and you know what I didn't fail, my new Two and Up grew so large, that it was at one point the second most viewed story on Fanfiction, behind another good internet friend's story Rugrats: All Grown Up, which had already had a fan base when I started, the huge boom of summer 2014 continued into the later months, even losing all my older documents on my old laptop couldn't stop me from writing (August 3, 2014). Even the sprit continued, that was until November 2014, when the plug stopped working, but I came back! In December 2014 I came in like a wild fire and that was until April 2015

Even though Two and Up ended in late January 2015, I had a new story, Three and Up which got chapter 4 minutes after another chapter was posted in the end of February, but this time my laptop broke again, this time it was the internet, then the charging port failed on me. So I was stuck to an older desktop I'm using to type this (The desktop was my parents from 2007-2012) It was not performing well, but that's all I had, but my parents new laptop they got in late 2012, caught on fire due to a recalled part they didn't know, so you know what else went the desktop, so now I had only a iPhone to write with, I didn't feel like that was good. So, well I died on that site, I had my last story be Love Square updated on Easter 2015 (Easter 2016 is March 27, 2016) Then finally in August 2015 my parent's got a new desktop so I got this back. So I tired love square again, then, it failed, and then something worse happened in October 2015, the Rugrats fanfiction bubble burst as content slowed to a halt by Christmas time 2015, 2 years after I found those VHS, everything had ended, I decided it was finally time to move on, as I was already losing interest in Rugrats. So on November 20, 2015, I quit the website, causing mass mourn (I think) so I couldn't leave everyone hanging so I decided to let out a few stories for the spring of 2016, this is going to be one of them summarizing my Fanfiction life as Tommy Pickles.

Hello Rugrat Fanfictioners, I'm back and ready to write again

 **Thank you for reading and enjoying this story**.

 **A lot of it is based on my real life, but not everything (Including I was born in 1991, I'm younger than that, by over ten years)**

 **And yes I am back**

 **World Count 1,575 words**


End file.
